Frozen: Tales of the Snow Queen
by Ajer0695
Summary: Before her wedding day, Elsa's life turns upside down when two other Elsa's, from different realities, mysteriously pop up. To make matters more weird, the kingdom has once again been put into an eternal winter. Who or what is causing this, and can all three Elsa's put aside their differences to find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Double Trouble**

**This story begins immediately where my previous story Frozen: Home of the Iceman ends, which was in turn a sequel to Frozen: Fire and Ice. I recommend that you read both those stories first, but I will try to be more open in this story for those that didn't read them.**

Even though Elsa was tired from her trip to Incendia (Hazel did promise she'd find a way to teach Elsa that teleportation trick), Anna still managed to get her to get moving. Anna blindfolded Elsa so that she wouldn't peek as she excitedly dragged her along the castle hallways.

"Come on Elsa!" she said excitedly.

"All right, I'm moving," Elsa said, laughing, "But where are we going?"

"You'll see," Anna said. She continued to drag Elsa through a door, but Elsa accidentally ran into the doorway. Anna quickly apologized and helped Elsa through. After a long flight of stairs, Anna finally stopped.

"Okay," she said, "Ready?" Elsa nodded as Anna took off her blindfold. When Elsa saw it, she gasped. Standing in front of her was an open closet and inside was their mother's wedding dress; the same one Anna wore when she got married.

"I talked to our seamstress," Anna said, "She's going to come by and adjust it to your size. Do you like it?" Elsa looked at Anna.

"Like it?" she asked, "Do you really have to ask?" She hugged Anna tightly thanking her again and again, and then she started to sob weakly.

"I wish my mother was here to see this," she said. Anna held Elsa's hand.

"They are probably smiling and wishing you luck right now," she said. Elsa smiled in comfort. Suddenly, they heard a rumble and a flash of light. They looked outside the window.

"A storm?" Anna asked, "When did that happen?" Elsa squinted at it.

"I don't know Anna," she said, "But something seems off about it." Another lightning bolt, this time it was closer, shaking the attack.

"Elsa?" Anna asked as they backed up. A huge lightning bolt suddenly crashed in, blowing through the walls of the attic and knocking Anna and Elsa off their feet. Then as strangely as it started, the lightning stopped. There was nothing but the rumble of thunder and the soft howl of the wind. Anna got up and turned.

"Elsa?" she asked, "Are you okay?" Suddenly her eyes widened at what was behind Elsa. After getting up Elsa noticed Anna's frightened look and turned to see what happened. What she saw totally baffled her.

There were two other Elsa's on the floor behind her. They both looked younger and dressed a bit differently. After they got up and brushed off the dust, they suddenly noticed the real Elsa. She yelped, and the others followed suit.

Elsa just stood there, staring at the Elsa's in surprised silence. The other two Elsa's were also staring at her in that exact same face. They both looked the same. They had the same face structure, the same pale complexion, and even the same hair, which was platinum blonde with a single braid. They were still some things different about them. One of them was roughly 3 years younger than the real Elsa, and was wearing the ice blue dress that the real Elsa used to wear when she was younger, as opposed to her royal robes she currently wears. The other was 5 years younger, but was wearing what looked like a dark blue, but sparkling, skintight leotard with some strange, light blue plating on it. On the plate that covered her chest, was a dark blue, sparkling etching of a snowflake. She was also wearing white gloves with no fingers, showing her bare fingers instead, and white boots that had no high heels.

With the surprised look still on her face, Elsa instinctively did one more test. She stretched out her hand and formed a large rotating snowflake from it. The Elsa in the leotard did the same thing. The one in the ice blue dress also made a snowflake, but surprised the real Elsa by also turning her entire hand into solid ice. The one in the leotard looked at it wide-eyed.

"How did you do that?" she asked, amazingly. The one in the ice blue dress looked at her confused.

"Can't you do it?" she said, "It's pretty easy to do. Just imagine your arm is ice."

"I tried that and about a dozen other methods," The one with the leotard said, "And I still can't get it. It just Dizzing sucks!"

"Uh, I'm confused here," the real Elsa said.

"I'm confuseder," Anna said. The other two Elsa's turned to her.

"Anna?" the both said at the same time. They suddenly turned when they realized they just spoke and began arguing simultaneously.

"Hey! Stop that! Seriously!"

"Both of you!" the real Elsa said sternly. The other two immediately shut up. Once it was quiet, the real Elsa took a breath.

"Okay," she said, "Now, who are you and how did you get here?" The one in the ice blue dress spoke first.

"Well," she said, "First off, I'm you. And secondly, I don't know how I got here. I was preparing for an expedition to restore Koll's village when this lightning storm showed up. Next thing you know, I'm here."

"Same as me," the one in the leotard said, "Kind of. I was hanging out with the Keepers in Beast's Castle when the lightning storm hit."

"Keeper?" Anna asked to which the Elsa in the leotard gave a strange look.

"Yeah, the Keepers of Light," she said. Anna and the other Elsa's still looked confused. She sighed and explained.

"We're a galaxy traveling team of heroes who keep the peace between the characters and the worlds while trying to keep the Darkness at bay." The others still didn't get it.

"We're fighters," the Elsa in the leotard said, frustrated. The Elsa in the ice blue dress laughed.

"You're a fighter?" she asked with a coy smile, "You fight in leotards?" The Elsa in the leotard looked offended.

"It's not a leotard!" she said, "It's a combat suit!"

"Guys," the real Elsa said, getting the attention of the two other Elsa's.

"I don't know what's going on, but I know that lightning does not teleport you to-" As if right on cue, lightning started to boom outside the hole. The Elsa's turned to see a lightning bolt strike the edge of the hole, and two things flew out. One was a man flailing his arms, and the other was a snowman. They flew across the room and knocked two of the Elsa's on the floor.

"Well," Anna said, "I didn't see that coming."

**A few notes:**

**The Elsa in the ice blue dress was the Elsa from a fanfic titled Frozen 2 the movie, written by seniorcopycat. She is pretty much the same Elsa you know and love, but with a cool addition of being able to turn into materialized ice. Two other characters from that story will appear, including Bard, her long-lost brother that can apparently control fire, and Edith, Olaf's snow-girlfriend.**

**The Elsa in the leotard is the Elsa featured in my Disney crossover Disney Galaxy: Frozen Web. Her story takes place after Keepers of Light, (an upcoming title in the series), in which she is now a part of a group of Disney characters who travel the "galaxy" to stop the Darkness. These characters include Spider-man, Jack Sparrow, Kanan, Wall-E, and Arjun. Aside from her costume, she is pretty much the same Elsa, except that she is more nimbler and, at least from the way I'm writing her, cocky.**

**To avoid confusion, the Elsa in the ice blue dress will be known as Ice Elsa, the one in the leotard will be Hero Elsa, and the real Elsa will simply be Elsa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Dimensional Crossover**

The man that crashed into the attic was unconscious, but the snowman, or rather "snowgirl," was all right. She had to find and adjust her head, but otherwise, there was no harm or anything. Anna stared at curiously. She was already familiar with Olaf, but this was the first time she actually saw a girl snowman. She looked exactly like Olaf, the only differences being that she had some pink rouge-like something on her cheeks, a bow was on top of her head, and her eyes had long eyelashes. When the snowgirl got her back together, she turned to all the people in the room and spoke in a girly, but Olafey voice.

"Hi everyone," she said, "My name is Edith, and I like warm hugs!"

"Edith?" Ice Elsa said. Edith recognized Ice Elsa and ran toward her happily. They hugged for a moment, with Elsa asking if she was okay. Edith turned to face the other two Elsa's in which she gave a surprised expression.

"Woah," she said in surprise. She then lean toward Ice Elsa and sort of whispered (the others can still here her) to her.

"Who's the intimidating looking girl wearing your noble robes?"

"Um," Ice Elsa said, unsure of how to say it, "That's Elsa."

"Oh", Edith said, "And who the one in the blue pajamas?"

"Elsa," Ice Elsa answered. Hero Elsa looked at her in a "what-was-that?" look.

"Pajamas?" she mouthed toward Ice Elsa. Ice Elsa just shrugged with a "sorry" look. Edith was still trying to comprehend what Ice Elsa said.

"So they are both called… Oh! I get it!" The man made a grumbling sound and Elsa rushed towards him.

"Sir?" she said, "Are you okay?" The man just grumbled back.

"It's cold in here," he grumbled before passing out again.

"It means he needs heat," Ice Elsa said. Elsa nodded and told them that there's a nearby guest room with a fireplace. Anna rushed over to help Elsa pick the man up by his arms. They managed to drag the man down the steps of the attack, while the other two Elsa's and Edith followed along. Kristoff, who heard the commotion minutes ago, was just at the base of the attic stairs when the others came down. He was, of course, surprised to see two other Elsa's behind her. Anna gave him a quick rundown of what just happened, to which Kristoff nodded and helped carry the man down to the guest room. Since he's been with Anna and Elsa all these years, he got used to seeing strange things. After all, Anna did just tell her kids about a giant walking statue that he fought. They got the man on a couch and managed to lit the fireplace. Edith helped out as well, and didn't melt thanks to her flurry. The man was still not waking up.

"Hello?" Anna said, slightly slapping the man's face.

"Maybe we should pour some ice water on his face," Hero Elsa said. Elsa looked at her in surprise.

"No one is pouring ice water on anybody's head!" she said sternly, as if she scolding Anna. Hero Elsa looked at Elsa with a "seriously?" look.

"It was a joke!" she said while Anna still called out for the man to wake up. Ice Elsa came up to her.

"Allow me," she said, and then surprised everyone when she yelled at the top of her lungs, "BARD, WAKE UP!" The man, known as Bard, immediately shot up from the coach and saluted, as if in a frantic trance.

"King Bard of Arendelle reporting for duty, ma'am!" he said quickly, but once he saw the three Elsa's in front of him, he dropped his arm and relaxed.

"Oh, right," he said embarrassingly, "I forgot. Big lightning storm made you disappear and I followed afterward. Now… which one is mine?" Ice Elsa raised her hand, and immediately upon recognizing her, Bard rushed up and tightly hugged Ice Elsa, laughing as if they had been separated for years rather than a few minutes.

"Oh man!" Bard said, "I thought you were dead!"

"It's okay," Ice Elsa said as she tried to breathe, "I'm fine." Anna looked at them curiously.

"Are you guys… a couple?" she asked. Upon hearing this, Bard and Ice Elsa immediately released themselves.

"No!" Bard said, "No! That's ridiculous!"

"Well you did say you were the king of Arendelle," Hero Elsa said before she copied Bard's statement in mocking manner. Furiously, Bard stuck out his fist where a ball of flame formed around it.

"Cut it out, missy!" he said. Everyone stepped back, amazed at this man's ability. Anna leaned toward Elsa.

"You sure have a thing for _hot _people don't you?" she said with a snicker. Elsa rolled her eyes while Ice Elsa glared at Anna.

"Please!" she said, "Anna, this is our brother."

"Brother?" Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff said at the same time.

"Yeah," Bard said, "Pretty neat huh?" Elsa, Kristoff, and Elsa didn't know how to respond. Hero Elsa just rubbed her temples.

"Oh, boy," she said, "Just my Dizzing luck! I ended up in a dimensional crossover with two less cooler versions of me!"

"Dementia-what?" Kristoff asked.

"Dimensional crossover," Hero Elsa repeated, "It's when-"

"It's when two or more parallel worlds suddenly become connected via a break in space-time continuum," a familiar voice said. Everyone quickly turned to see Hazel, who just materialized into this room a few seconds ago.

"You know," Anna said, "We need to work out a warning system for whenever you teleport here."

"Believe me, I've been working on that for a long time." Hazel said with a smile. Elsa went up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Uh, Hazel," she said, "I think we'll have to postpone the wedding for a bit since-"

"I know," Hazel said, "Two other versions of yourself just appeared in our world."

"Our world?" Ice Elsa said, "There's more than one world?" Before Hazel could explain, Hero Elsa went ahead and spoke.

"Think of it as the Nine Realms in your Norse Mythology. There's only Earth, or Midgard as you prefer it, and other totally different worlds. Well imagine if there were several other Nine Realms, each with their own individual Midgard. A dimensional crossover is when these two Midgards are suddenly connected through a break in space-time continuum, causing both versions of Midgard to mix." Everyone else just stared in astonishment. Elsa and Ice Elsa had never heard of a theory like this. Hazel looked at Hero Elsa in surprise.

"Since when did you become an expert on this stuff?" Hero Elsa gave a sort of bragging smile.

"I guess I'm just a natural born genius," she said, "Plus, I live in a world where I travel through a whole galaxy worth of dimensions."

"Unbelievable," Kristoff said.

"So someone must have used some strong magic to tear through the space-time thingy and cause multiple versions of me to come up?" Elsa asked concerned.

"I'm afraid so," Hazel said, "And I don't know how to stop it."

"Well, if magic is causing this weird stuff to happen," Bard said, "What if we find that magic and see if we can reverse the process?" Ice Elsa looked at her brother in amazement.

"That has to be the most smartest thing you've ever said," she said.

"That settles it," Hazel said, "We find the source of this magic and reverse the spell. The books in my library should have all the information we-" Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Uh, don't come in yet!" Elsa said, "I, uh, need to fix something." She turned to the others to ask them to hide, but they already vanished. Elsa stood there in awestruck with how quick that happened that she finally turned and opened the door. Her trusted servant Milon was standing there, afraid.

"Your majesty," she said, "The kingdom! It's frozen!"

**This chapter was meant to provide an explanation for what just happened and set the scene for the rest of the story. As you can probably guess, it's the third chapter that the story really begins.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Big Freeze**

Elsa followed Milon down the halls and outside the castle gates. The minute she came out, she felt as if she entered a deep nightmare. Arendelle _was _completely frozen. However, she didn't see a town covered in thick snow and ice. The entire town was _destroyed _by ice. There were giant spikes of ice where houses should be, and what's left of those houses is shattered glass and wooden splinters. The ice spikes looked strange as well. It was as if they curled right out of the ground like giant waves. There was also a strange purpleness to the ice. Elsa reached out to touch one of them and suddenly felt a sharp electric jolt that made her jump back.

"My lady," the stern voice of the Arendelle general said, "What is this?" Elsa looked with a flabbergasted look.

"I-I don't know," she said, "Whatever it is, it must be powerful. This ice just feels so… different."

"I'll say," the general replied, "The people are getting scared. Hundreds of homes have been destroyed and we haven't prepped our resources for winter."

"The people should know that it wasn't me!" Elsa said fearfully. The general raised his arms in a calming manner.

"They won't," he said, "Not only have you been back for a mere few hours before the storm, but look at how the ice has struck. It came from the north, away from the castle. This was someone else's doing."

"Like another me?" Elsa said. Considering what she has seen, that sounded like the most logical situation around.

"I'll get my men ready," the general said, "We'll head for the north and see if we can find who or what is causing this."

"No general," Elsa said sternly, "You need to stay and get these people shelter and warm food. I'll go and see what this is about."

"But your majesty," the general said fearfully, "It could be dangerous." Elsa looked at the north mountain defiantly.

"Believe me," Elsa said, "If there's something like me that's dangerous, they haven't met me yet."

Elsa headed back inside and toward the room where she last left Anna, Kristoff, Hazel, Edith, Bard, and the two other versions of her. As soon as she gone in, she only saw Anna, Kristoff, Hazel, and Edith just getting up from their seats as if they were hiding something. The others were still not in sight.

"Whew! False alarm!" an invisible voice of Elsa cried out. The real Elsa jumped and quickly turned to her right. Ice Elsa was apparently right next to her, fully materialized into ice so that she nearly looked invisible. She materialized herself back into flesh and raised her arms in an apolegitic manner.

"Sorry," she said, "Should have warned you." Bard, who is in full-flame mode, managed to crawl out of the fireplace and extinguish his flames.

"Man!" he said, "You need to get this fireplace dusted!" That left Hero Elsa, who was apparently grabbing on the chain of an overhead chandelier. She let go, did a graceful flipped, and landed just as gracefully on the ground.

"Ta-da!" she cried out with her arms stretched out. Kristoff looked at her strangely.

"That was your hiding place?" he asked.

"You'd be surprised how rarely anyone _looks _up," Hero Elsa said confidently. Hazel gave Elsa a concerned look.

"What happened outside?" she said.

"Arendelle," Elsa said with worry, "It was completely destroyed by ice!" Everyone looked at Elsa in shock.

"What?" Anna said, "How did that happen?"

"I have a theory," Elsa said, "It was me."

"Uh," Hero Elsa said unsure, "I think I'm going to second that 'what?'"

"Not _me_, me" Elsa said, "I think it's another me!"

"Another one?" Ice Elsa said flabbergasted, "How many versions of us are there?"

"82,879 of us to be exact," Hero Elsa said. Everyone looked at her wide eyed.

"What?" Hero Elsa said, "That's what the website says!" _Website? _Hero Elsa just doesn't make sense to the real Elsa.

"So what are we going to do?" Hazel said. Elsa turned to her and grasped her hands.

"I'm going after whoever is doing this," she said, "You need to figure how to reverse this and get the other versions back. And make sure my niece and nephew don't see them. It would be hard to explain."

"Wait, hold on!" Ice Elsa said, "You want to stay here? We could help!" Elsa looked at her in some thought, before Hero Elsa jumped in.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm not entirely sure who this Elsa doppelganger is, but she looks pretty powerful. I think you'll need help."

"It would be a lot easier to take us than leave us here and hope we stay hidden." Elsa hadn't thought about that. After some thought, she finally agreed. Hero Elsa just jumped and cheered, which everyone found a little strange.

"I'm going to need some help with this research," Hazel said, "My library in my castle is the oldest in all the land and should have some information about this spell. It's going to take a while to find it."

"I'll help," Bard said, "I've been reading for quite a while. Finding a book should be no problem!" Hazel nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled," she said. Elsa turned to her.

"Well, we better get started," she said, "The kids will be up soon and it will be hard to explain why there are three of me."

"Point taken," Hazel said with a smile. Suddenly they heard a gasp. Olaf was standing by the door, eyes wide in surprise. The Elsa's stood there unsure of what to do before the real Elsa stepped in.

"Uh, Olaf…" she said, "Don't freak out. I know there's three of us, but there is a good-"

"Uh, excuse me," Olaf said, "Could you move over? You're blocking my view." He was indicating Ice Elsa who stepped to the side at Olaf's command. It turns out Olaf was actually staring at Edith, who he became instantly infatuated with. He walked up slowly to her and introduced himself, and immediately, they hit it off. Kristoff looked at them with a cringe as if he didn't know whether to smile or be scared.

"They don't multiply do they?" he asked finally.

"Snow can't reproduce," Ice Elsa said, "At least, I think that's true for magic snow." Elsa clapped her hands, getting the attention of the other Elsa's.

"All right," she said, "We'll need to move where no one can see us. I think we can head to the north mountain via the pathway to the fjord. It's the same one I used when I ran away." The other's nodded in agreement.

"Oh, boy!" Hero Elsa said, "Team Elsa's going to kick some serious Diz!"

"Wait," Hazel said as she headed for the real Elsa. She quickly cupped her face in her hands and gave Elsa a long kiss on the lips. After the kiss, she cautioned Elsa to be careful and teleported herself and Bard with a ball of fire. The other two Elsa's looked at her in astonishment. Hero Elsa raised her finger and opened her mouth for a long while, before finally saying:

"I had a joke for that, but I'll let it slide."

**- The ice damage on Arendelle is supposed to be similar to the ice damage seen in How to Train Your Dragon 2**

**- The number of 82,879 is the exact number of fan fiction featured in this website, including crossovers.**

**- Yes, Elsa and Hazel are in a romantic relationship and are due to be married soon. For more info, read Frozen: Fire and Ice, also by me.**

**- I just have to get this announcement out. While the story starts out with these three different Elsa's the final story that I will be going for will introduce two more alternate Frozen realities, both created by me. As such, after the completion of this story, I will take a break from the series and write stories based on those two new alternate realities.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Long Road Ahead**

Elsa completely forgot how irritating snow could be. It's not that she can get cold or anything, it never really bothered her. The part that does bother her is walking through huge piles of snow. They would also cut right through the snow like a knife, with some lose powder getting into her shoes, irritating as sand. Her legs would also be so deep in snow that she had to take big and slow steps, trudging through the snow so slowly and with so much energy that she was easily running out of breath.

The other two Elsa's weren't making it better. Ice Elsa apparently had a way of traversing on the snow in which every step creates a thin layer of ice without having to dig through the snow. She was pretty much walking like it was a normal street in Arendelle. Elsa was much older than Ice Elsa and she still hasn't figured out how to do half the things Ice Elsa could do. But she wouldn't call her showoff, especially when she saw how Hero Elsa travels.

Hero Elsa was even on the ground. She was instead up high on the air, sliding on a slide of ice that she was forming with her hand. It looked really impressive, and Hero Elsa knew that. She flipped, did corkscrews, laughed and hooted, and constantly teased the others for being so slow. Well, it's not as if they could also slide across the air. Hero Elsa was already a good distance away from Elsa and Ice Elsa, so while they tried to catch up, Ice Elsa decided to ease the tension.

"So," she said awkwardly, "You and Hazel?"

"Yes," Elsa said as she trudged through the snow. There was a brief moment of silence before Ice Elsa spoke again.

"That's-"

"Disgusting?" Elsa interrupted, "Unholy? A disgrace to the Arendelle name? Believe me, I've heard all the complaints."

"I was going to say 'lucky'" Ice Elsa finished. Elsa looked at her with surprise.

"What do you mean by that?" Elsa said, "Are you facing oppression for-"

"No," Ice Elsa said, "I meant that you actually found someone who not only accepts you for who you are but actually _loves _you, if you know what I mean."

"Don't you have someone?" Elsa asked her. Ice Elsa looked down disappointedly.

"Nope," she said, "I don't know, it's just, I never had the time for romance since Koll nearly destroyed my kingdom and now that I saw you and Hazel, I realized that… It's been two years since the Great Thaw and I never even bothered to look for-"

"Hey," Elsa said putting an arm on Ice Elsa's shoulder, "Nobody _looks _for love. Love finds you. Hazel and I haven't seen each other since Anna was born, and even Anna and Kristoff didn't meet on the most romantic of terms. Just be patient. I'm sure there's someone in your reality for you."

"You think so?" Ice Elsa asked.

"I guarantee it," Elsa answered.

"Hey guys! If you're done talking about love and mushy stuff, can you hurry up?" Hero Elsa yelled from some unseen distance. Ice Elsa and Elsa rolled their eyes.

"I'm going to stuff a snowball down her pajamas," Ice Elsa said.

"You and me both," Elsa agreed.

**Incendia:**

Meanwhile, Hazel and Bard materialized inside the library of the main castle of Incendia. Bard immediately dropped to his knees, gasping for breath.

"I never- want to do that- again," he said in shallow breaths. That teleportation wasn't fun. Through out that trip, Bard felt as if he was being sucked into a bottle and tossed around like a Champaign bottle till he was sore and almost squeezed out of all oxygen.

"The first trip is always the hardest," Hazel said, "You'll get used to it."

"HAZEL!" an excited voice shouted out. A young girl, roughly sixteen, rushed into the room. She looked almost like Hazel, except her hair was long and flowing, while Hazel's was tied in a single braid, like Elsa. She ran right into the room, barefoot and in a rather tatty dress covered in grease and dirt, and hugged Hazel tightly. She then turned to Bard and became instantly excited.

"Who's this?" she quickly said. Before Bard could answer, the girl was already poking his stomach, measuring his waist, looking at his eyes.

"He's perfect!" she said, "Come on!" She dragged Bard by the arm to a strange chair. She set him down in the chair and strapped his arms, legs, and head to the chair. She then pulled a small little switch that was on the side and mechanical whirring came on. A mechanical arm came with a plate with a bowl of soup. Some mechanisms tilted the bowl forward, pouring the soup down Bard's throat. The soup tasted awful. After the bowl tipped back, it was moved away and another mechanic arm came up with a sponge and dried Bard's mouth. Then, two metallic arms carrying a corncob attached to a tiny spit came up to Bard. The spit started to spin rapidly, knocking Bard's teeth with the rock hard cob. Bard was shaking violently, while the sounds of springs and machines breaking down echoed in the room. The girl quickly pulled the switch to turn the machine off, pulled the corncob away, and quickly unstrapped Bard.

"It's always the corn!" She was saying frustratingly, "Always the stupid corn!"

"Tinker Bell, just calm down!" Hazel said with a smile, "Can you be a good little sister and help us with a bigger problem?" Bard was still picking the corn pieces out of his gums.

"Tinker Bell?" Bard asked in confusion. Tinker Bell rolled her eyes.

"Don't ask me," she said, "Roderick's the one that comes up with the names."

"Who's Roderick?"

"This guy," said an unfamiliar voice. Bard turned and was scared to see a man with a dog's head. The dog headed guy laughed before he pulled the head off, revealing a dark skinned man, roughly Hazel's age, with curly black hair.

"Don't be scared," he said laughing, "It's just a helmet. This is not my actual head."

"Bard, this is my brother Roderick," Hazel explained, "He's a bit of a goofball. And this is our sister Maribel, who Roderick nicknamed Tinker Bell, because she likes to tinker with machines. Guys, this is Bard." The two siblings greeted Bard warmly. Roderick with a handshake, and Tinker Bell with a hug.

"Are you a friend of Elsa?" Tinker Bell said, "When's the wedding? Will there be cake there?"

"Uh," Bard said uncertainly. Hazel jumped to the rescue.

"It's soon," she said, "But right now we have a problem." She then proceeded to explain the story so far.

**The Wilderness:**

Meanwhile, the three Elsa's have been traveling for a few hours, and the sky was about to darken. Hero Elsa was standing by a tree, arms folded with an annoyed face.

"Took you long enough," she said as the other two Elsa's finally reached her, "My partner can move faster than you."

"Partner?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah," Hero Elsa said, "Well, one of them. The team is composed of six members. They're all pretty nice guys."

"Which partner are you referring to?" Ice Elsa asked eagerly.

"Pe-" Hero Elsa was about to say before pausing and frustratingly shaking her head. "What am I saying? While you guys were trudging through the snow, I found a place we can stay for a while."

Wouldn't you know it, the place that Hero Elsa found was none other than Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. All three Elsa's were apparently aware of this place and it's gentle but sometimes annoying owner Oaken. Still, this would probably be the last place to get some supplies and maybe sleep for a bit in his stable. The three Elsa's slid down the hill toward the shop (Hero Elsa showed off even more by having a gray saucer thing appearing from her boots on which she slid on). As soon as they reached the shop, Elsa turned to her two duplicates.

"You guys should probably stay out here," she said, "We don't want to frighten Oaken with our… you know…"

"I understand," Ice Elsa said, "We'll be in the stable in the meantime." Elsa walked into the store while Hero Elsa and Ice Elsa walked towards the stable. Before Ice Elsa could open the door to the stable, Hero Elsa stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Ice Elsa asked Hero Elsa. Hero Elsa grasped on the door handle while some ice blast was being prepped in her other hand.

"There's no telling who might be in there," she said, "Burglars, thieves, evil doppelganger?" After a small period of deep breaths, she finally opened the stable door and raised her hand. Before she could send her icy blast, she stopped. Standing in front of them was not a burglar, thief, or even an evil doppelganger. It was just _another_ Elsa.

**To seniorcopycat: if you're reading this, may I kindly ask you to write a sequel to your Frozen 2 the movie fanfiction in which your Elsa has a romantic interest.**

**Tinker Bell is not to be confused with the pixie Tinkerbell.**

**The machine Tinker Bell is working on is based off the automatic eating machine from an old Charlie Chaplin movie.**

**Roderick has a similar introduction to Fred from Big Hero 6**

**Hero Elsa's sled is in fact the same sled technology that Frozone from the Incredibles has.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Castle of Ice**

**Arendelle:**

"That's cheating" Jennifer yelled. She was sitting across an ornate wooden table, with Chris on the other side. Between them was a slightly worn Chess table. Various chess pieces were spread across the board, with more black pieces than white pieces. So far, Chris was winning, and he just made a move in which he switched the positions of his rook and his king.

"No, it's not!" Chris said, "It's called castling!"

"That's not a real move!" Jennifer argued back.

"Yeah it is!" Chris yelled back, "It's in the rulebook! Didn't you read it?"

"Mom," Jennifer called out, "Is castling allowed?" Anna was currently busy balancing several bowls of hot soup in her arms, wincing at the hot temperatures, and cursing every near spill. It was really hard to maintain a castle full of homeless cold subjects.

"What?" she said distractingly, "I don't know. Maybe?" Jennifer crossed her arms in a huff.

"Well I say it's cheating!" Chris rolled his eyes and pushed the board away.

"This is stupid," he said, "Mom, when will Auntie Elsa be back?" Anna nearly spilled a bowl of soup, unsure of how to answer that question. Since Elsa (or rather, _Elsa's_) left to stop this winter, she's been counting the minutes till she got back. Without Elsa, and a castle full of other subjects, the number of things the kids could do for fun was rather limited. Anna wanted Elsa to come back quickly. It didn't matter which one as long as it was an Elsa. But until then, Anna was officially in charge.

"Soon kids," she said instinctively, "Faster than a blizzard!" She smiled at the kids awkwardly, but they just shuffled their feet.

"Hey," Anna said after some thought, "Why don't you guys play hide and seek!" The kids thought about it for some time, and then Chris started to count. Excited, Jennifer ran off to find a hiding spot, while Chris officially covered his eyes. With the kids busy, Anna finally got the soup served to the other subjects. But first, she needed to talk to her husband.

**The Wild:**

Once the three Elsa's finished settling into the shed, they finally turned their attention on the new fourth Elsa that was already taking residence in the wooden shed. Apparently she hasn't been eating much, for when Elsa gave her some bread, she started guzzling it down. This fourth Elsa was stranger than the others. She wasn't wearing a dress like a Queen or a Princess, but rather, she was wearing trousers made of this blue fabric like material, a light blue shirt covered by a jacket made from the same blue fabric. Her complexion wasn't exactly pale, but she still had the platinum blonde hair. When she finally finished the bread, Elsa decided to ask her some questions.

"Are you okay?" she said. It was kind of an appropriate question to ask, since she hadn't eaten for a good while and a lightning teleportation spell must be traumatic.

"I-I think so," she said in this very strange accent that Elsa didn't recognize. "I mean, aside from this crazy dream I'm having of being in my favorite movie with three versions of my favorite character." She gave a small chuckle and then started to cough sharply. That didn't seem like a normal cough, all raspy and rough. It almost sounded like she was sick. After her small coughing fit, she looked up to the three Elsa's and noticed that they weren't laughing. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" she finally said. To answer that, Hero Elsa got up and quickly slapped the 4th Elsa on the back of her head. The fourth Elsa yelped in pain.

"Ow!" she said, "What the hell?"

"Nope," she said, "You're awake!" The fourth Elsa, rubbing the back of her head, suddenly widened her eyes.

"Oh my god," she said, "I just got slapped by Elsa." She then started to laugh excitedly.

"I just got slapped by Elsa!" she said happily, "Oh man! I'm such a huge fan! You have been such an inspiration to me since I first saw you in the movie theater! Can you sing Let it Go for-" she suddenly started coughing again.

"Pardon me," Ice Elsa asked, "But your accent. I don't recognize it." After one last cough the fourth one looked up.

"Sorry," she said, "My name's Elizabeth Parker, but since I first saw Frozen, I nicknamed myself Elsa. I'm from Wisconsin, I guess that's why I have the accent." She suddenly started coughing again. Hero Elsa winced.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The fourth Elsa was still coughing.

"Yeah," she said between coughs, "I'm fi-" Suddenly, she let out a huge cough and blood fell from her mouth into her hand. She coughed a few more times, specks of blood flying from her mouth. She looked at the other Elsa's who were frightened by what just happened.

"Are you… sick?" Elsa asked. The sick Elsa looked at them sadly.

"Lung cancer," she said in some form of defeat, "I have lung cancer."

"Diz," Hero Elsa said softly. Elsa and Ice Elsa didn't know exactly what that sickness was, but she knew from what she saw that it was bad.

"Is there anyway to cure it?" Elsa asked afraid of the answer. Sick Elsa just looked down sadly.

"No," she said, "It's inoperable. The doc says I should have 4 months, 5 at most." A tear started to fall down her face.

"Man, what do I tell Anna?" she asked herself, "She doesn't even know, and she's already having a hard time."

"Hey," Hero Elsa said, "I know this must be tough, but once we find a way to get you back home, you just tell Anna. I'm sure she'll understand, and who knows what she'll do to help."

"Back home?" sick Elsa asked, "All I did was fall asleep. It's not like I can just open a door to get home. Can I?"

"Was there a storm happening when you were asleep?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah," sick Elsa said, "Why? You don't mean-"

"That lightning storm is probably what brought you here," Ice Elsa said, "We don't how that happened, but we're thinking that whoever is causing this winter might have an answer."

"You mean like, another you?" sick Elsa asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Hero Elsa said, "Speaking of which, we got to get going." She and the other two Elsa's got up to leave.

"Wait," Sick Elsa said, "I'm going with you guys." Elsa looked at Sick Elsa with concern.

"I don't know," she said, "It could be dangerous, and you're sick so the journey may be difficult for you."

"Hey," Sick Elsa said determinately, "I may have cancer but I'm not going to sit back and let some evil something freeze an entire kingdom! Besides, who else gets the chance to go on an adventure with your favorite movie characters?"

"There's that word again," Ice Elsa said, "'Movie'. What is this movie thing you keep saying we're in?"

"I'll explain later," Hero Elsa said, slightly annoyed, "But even if you decide to come, it's still going to take us days to reach the top of the mountain."

"Well why don't you just fly us up there?" Elsa said to Hero Elsa angrily, "You seem to enjoy boasting about it."

"She can fly?" Sick Elsa asked. Nobody listened.

"First off, I don't boast," Hero Elsa said, "even if I am more talented than you. Secondly, I can't fly four of us at once. I have trouble with two people!"

"Well does anybody have any ideas?" Ice Elsa said worryingly.

"Nope," Hero Elsa said, "All I know is that we need to get to the top of that Dizzing mountain. SO FIGURE IT OUT!" Suddenly, as if right on cue, a sled pulled up right behind them. It wasn't just any sled, it was Kristoff's sled, pulled by Sven himself.

"Hey guys," Kristoff said, "Anna wanted me to come and help in some way-" He suddenly noticed the fourth Elsa and struggled with his words to describe this situation. Elsa fortunately stepped in.

"We'll explain this later," she said, "Do you mind giving us a ride?"

What would have taken days became hours thanks to the sled. They finally managed to get to the top of the north mountain, but there was something new about it. There was now a giant ice castle, only it wasn't the castle that any of the Elsa's were familiar with. For starters, this castle was bigger and featured lots of towers, each with a domed end. There was a symbol erected on the tallest of the towers, which looked like a jagged snowflake. The entire castle was shimmering the strange purple light that Elsa saw back in Arendelle. While they could feel a relatively evil presence, they couldn't help but think how beautiful it looked.

"Okay, _that's _ice," Hero Elsa said, "I think I might cry."

"Go ahead," Sick Elsa said, "I won't judge." They all got off the sled, but before heading toward the castle, Elsa quickly turned to Kristoff.

"Um, I think you should head back to Arendelle," she said, "I don't know how dangerous this would be and someone will need to look after Anna if… you know."

"Are you sure?" Kristoff asked, but there was really no point. He could tell that Elsa already made up her mind, so he hopped on the sled and started sliding back down the mountain. The Elsa's began to approach he castle, but before they could reach the stairs, two giant ice warriors popped up from the ground, complete with icy Viking helmets, shields, and axes.

"NONE SHALL PASS!" They bellowed so loudly that Elsa's ears rang.

"Okay, this is a problem," Ice Elsa said scared, "Anyone got any ideas?"

"Just one," Hero Elsa said. With that, she struck her fist on the snowy ground, and two large icicles popped from the ground and knocked the warriors of their feet and down the cliff. She then smirked at the other Elsa's.

"I won't lie," Elsa said, "but that was impressive." But their problems just got bigger when suddenly hundreds of ice warriors popped from the ground behind them. The Elsa's were completely outmatched.

"Um, what did you say about this being dangerous?" Sick Elsa asked nervously.

"Stay behind me," Elsa said as she stepped in front of her, ready to fight back with all her might. Ice Elsa materialized into pure ice and Hero Elsa created two ice gloves in her hand.

"Well now it's a party," she said sarcastically.

"How is this a party?" Ice Elsa asked.

"It's an expression." The ice warriors stepped forward, snarling with their ice axes raised. But before they could attack, a voice rang out.

"STOP!" The Ice Warriors just stopped in their tracks as the Elsa's turned to see who gave that order. A demonic woman was standing on top of the ice stairs. Her skin was a dark blue and her lips and fingernails were an ever-darker shade of blue. She had jet-black hair and her dress was made of dark ice with that same purple shimmer. She gave an evil smile to the four Elsa's.

"Sister, I have been expecting you," she said with an evil grin, "Well, more accurately just one of you, but this works." Elsa didn't know what this woman was talking about; especially the fact that she called her a sister, but that didn't matter. She was here for one purpose.

"We're here to stop your winter," she said defiantly. The blue woman just laughed in a creepy and sinister way.

"I hate to disappoint you, but you won't," she said menacingly, "And do you know why?" As she was talking, four ice warriors popped from the ground and grabbed each Elsa by the arm. She walked down the steps toward Elsa and leaned forward so that their noses barely touched. Finally, with a scowl, the blue woman answered her own question.

"Because I killed you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Castle of the Snow Queen**

**Incendia:**

"Who would have thought that magic artifacts that allow users to travel through dimensions would be so popular?" Bard said as he threw another heavy book onto the main table of the library. Bard, Hazel, Tinker Bell, and Roderick have been inside the massive library for hours, picking through the shelves and pulling out any book with mention of dimensional traveling. What Bard didn't expect was how common dimensional traveling really was. Every book either described a mystical artifact, magical portals, or sometimes ramblings from philosophers. But so far, they haven't found anything to link the situation with the three Elsa's.

"This will take forever!" Roderick grumbled, "At this rate, we'll probably be done before Christmas. I'm not sure which year, but definitely before that Christmas."

"Roderick please," Hazel said rolling her eyes, "You can either help out, or stand by the corner and shut up!" Roderick groaned.

"All right your Highness," he said sarcastically.

"I _am _your Highness," Hazel replied. Bard was rolling his eyes as he pored through the books. This sibling bickering reminded him of the rivalry between him and Elsa when he first arrived in Arendelle and discovered he was her brother. Apparently they fought and tried to kill each other one time, but Bard still couldn't remember it, except that it ended with a snowball on his head. His brief nostalgic moment suddenly ended when he found something in one of the books.

"Guys," he said, eyes widened, "I think I've seen this before." He walked over and put the book down on the center table as the others peeked over his shoulders. Hazel's eyes widened as she fingered the illustration on the page.

"But that's impossible," she said silently, "I thought this was only a legend. Where did you see this?"

"Elsa's attic," Bard replied, "When I… crashed in." Immediately Hazel slammed the book close and started out of the door.

"We're heading over there now!" she said sternly, "Come on!" Everyone, except Bard followed Hazel out the door. Before Bard could leave, he noticed something in one of the open books, something that made his eyes widen in shock. He quickly grabbed that book and headed after Hazel.

**The North Mountain:**

The ice soldiers half carried, half dragged the Elsa's into the icy palace, and Elsa couldn't help but feel uncomfortable inside this place. It was almost like her ice castle that she made a long time ago, except there was a tinge of evil about this place. The ice had that strange purple glow to it, and the decorations were mostly icy stalactites and stalagmites arranged in frightening but beautiful designs. The blue lady led the soldiers to her main throne, an icy seat with several icy spikes surrounding it. She sat herself on the crone and leaned on one of the soldier rests, staring with a mesmerized glaze at the other Elsa's as they were dropped down by the ice soldiers.

"You didn't have to do this," Hero Elsa groaned, "I can walk!" The blue lady just chuckled.

"A feisty one! I wish my sister was half as charming as you."

"I'm not your sister!" Elsa cried out standing up. The ice warriors just pushed her down to the ground again. The blue lady just looked at her curiously.

"Did I say you're my sister?" she said with a chuckle, "Oh Gods no! Well, not _you _anyway." She got up and began walking past the four Elsa's with an evil smirk on her face.

"My sister was just like you, a talented girl with an extraordinary gift. But like you, she tried to control her powers instead of embracing it and becoming the person she was meant to be."

"A blue skinned evil dictator?" Sick Elsa asked curiously, "No thanks, I'd look ugly in that shade of blue." Suddenly, the blue lady struck her hand out and sharp icy spikes rose from the floor, barely touching Sick Elsa's neck.

"As I was saying," she said sternly, "I became a true symbol of power and fear, turning my kingdom into an icy wonderland for sixteen years. They called me the Snow Queen! Ha! That really has a nice ring to it!" She gave a small chuckle, but the other Elsa's just looked at her in anger.

"You of course, didn't trust me. You even tried to stop my winter by trying to kill me. Sadly, you succeeded." She frowned for a bit before walking up to Elsa and grabbing her cheeks with one hand.

"But not before I killed you. I saw death gleaming in your eyes as I dug a nice sharp piece of ice deep into your cold… dead… heart." As she was saying this, an ice spike was forming in her hands, touching Elsa's chest with its tip. She then retracted the ice blade and walked toward her crown.

"After our little killing exchange, my spirit was weak and powerless for anything. I was just simply the season of winter, coming and going every single year. That is… until I came across this." She then waved her hand in a swirling motion, and out from the center most spikes came an ornate medallion. It was shaped like two dragons coiling around each other. One was gold and the other was pure silver, but both had red glowing rubies for eyes.

"The Incarnate Medallion," she said, "Able to transform its user into a powerful embodiment of fear and evil." She waved her hand around some more until the Medallion slipped over her head and rested on her shoulders. The two ruby eyes seemed to glare right into Elsa's soul.

"It of course isn't doing anything to me right now since I am the perfect embodiment of evil apparently," the Snow Queen said menacingly, "But that's not all." An ice soldier entered the room carrying a large bronze sword with a yellow jewel encrusted in the hilt. The Snow Queen took the bronze sword and held it aloft. Hero Elsa's eyes widened.

"Is that-?"

"Heimdall's sword," The Snow Queen answered, "That key to the nine realms and beyond. With this sword, I will begin a brand new era, spreading my winter across the several dimensions. All I need is to stick this into the Gate Stone in _your _attic, and I will have instant access to the rest of reality" There was something very strange about all of this, Ice Elsa thought.

"Why are you telling us this?" she asked. The Snow Queen turned to face the three Elsa's.

"Why?" she asked playfully, "Because I figured you'd like to know who I am and what I intend to do before I kill you all. Guards." She lifted her head, and suddenly the ice soldiers surrounding the four Elsa's lifted their swords. The four Elsa's winced, afraid of what was coming next. Suddenly, a strange figure dropped from above. He was covered in what looked like medieval armor made of pure ice; complete with a massive helmet that covered the entire person's head save for two glowing white blue eyes. He stuck out his hand and instantly a huge cloud of icy smoke emerged, hiding them all from the sight of the Ice Soldiers. During the confusion, the figure managed to somehow teleport all four Elsa's out of the castle and in the woods just outside. Sick Elsa collapsed to her knees and threw up.

"Don't… ever… make me do that… again!" She panted after coughing up the last of her vomit and some blood. The other four Elsa's took a short breather before Elsa turned to their mysterious savior. He was a bit shorter than Elsa initially thought.

"Um, thank you kind ser," she said uncertainly, "I don't know what would happen if-"

"It's good to have you back Master," the young savior said. The mask muffled his voice, but Elsa could tell that it belonged to a young teenager. She didn't really think too much on it, since she was taken aback by something the boy just said.

"Master?" she asked.

"Sorry," the boy said in an embarrassed voice, "I forgot you're not from my world." The ice mask suddenly dematerialized, revealing a young sixteen-year-old boy with blonde hair, freckles, and green eyes.

"My name is Sven," the boy said, "I was your nephew and your apprentice."


End file.
